


Silhouettes

by IBlameItOnTheKenways



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bad metaphores, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlameItOnTheKenways/pseuds/IBlameItOnTheKenways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shay Cormac was a patient man. He was a hunter always waiting for new prey, but that day he was waiting for something better.<br/>And when the night came his bedroom Door swung open with a loud creek and Haytham stepped in as naked as the day he was born. Shay welcomed him with a childish giggle and a fireace kiss, then he pushed him towards the bed.<br/>And then they danced.<br/>They twisted and turned and fought for the leading position.<br/>They were whirling silhouettes in the night."</p><p> </p><p>Basically a poem-fic, with a lot of metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english. Please tell me if this...thing is enjoyable.  
> In a comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> Please.

_It’s terrible, I do believe,_  
_but it’s so._  
_If you love, your life should be_  
_a suicide, almost._

The other mans body twisted under him, sharp nails dug into his back, and Shay moaned his name once again.  
They didn't had much time, and Haytham knew that. He worked fast with both tounge and hands, as he took the younger mans hardness into his mouth.  
The world seemed to stop for a moment.  
They heard every little breath and moan and sigh, they felt every little movement and twitch.  
They knew eachothers body so well, and they used their knowledge.  
But of course the time didn't stop, and Haytham was still late, but the way Shay held him was too perfect, and too precious for him to let it go to waste without regret.

_I couldn’t care less what modern people_  
_or the law may demand from me,_  
_those servants outside are all_  
_their masters inside,_  
_and only according to laws of my own_  
_can I have joy and delight._

Shay brushed his hair out of his face.  
The whole room smelled like sweat and sex and he felt dizzy.  
He was sitting on a table in Fort Arsenal with the Templar Grandmaster doing marvelous things between his legs.  
It was ridicolous and amazing at the same time.  
His tights started shaking, his pleasured moans turned into silent, joyfull screams, and then- oh and then-  
Haytham suddenly let go of him, quickly apologized and promised him that they're going to finish it later, then left.  
Then younger man was left alone with his 'unfinished buisness' again.

 

_To smooth away all ghastly suspicion_  
_I can merely ask you so:_  
_Show me the joy of complete submission_  
_and self-denial,_  
_and that for my sake alone you can_  
_stand up against the whole universe._

 

Shay Cormac was a patient man. He was a hunter always waiting for new prey, but that day he was waiting for something better.  
And when the night came his bedroom Door swung open with a loud creek and Haytham stepped in as naked as the day he was born. Shay welcomed him with a childish giggle and a fireace kiss, then he pushed him towards the bed.  
And then they danced.  
They twisted and turned and fought for the leading position.  
They were whirling silhouettes in the night.

 

_A bargain, even if sacred, is a bargain: I do need_  
_something different now: Entirely and for Nothing!_  
_Everything else is but a war_  
_of two selfish egos fought secretly,_  
_I’m asking for more:_  
_be part of my fate indelibly._

 

Shay took his nightshirt off before pinning the Templar Grandmaster to the bed.  
He grinned and started working, making sure to kiss every inch of the other mans body.  
Haytham craved for his touch. He was a mess, filled with burning lust and need.  
He pushed himself against the younger man, just to feel his heat.  
Shays hand wondered down on his body, reaching for his throbing manhood.  
Haytham sighed, and pressed his lips against Shays.

 

_Because as long as you want a single moment_  
_alone and just for yourself,_  
_as long as you dare to think of your own self,_  
_as long as you want your life to be spared,_  
_as long as you aren’t like an object_  
_lacking driving force, lifeless:_  
_you aren’t any better or more_  
_than all the others,_  
_a stranger you might be called,_  
_we’ll never be lovers._

 

Their lips parted and they both gasped for air.  
Haytham placed soft, hungy kisses on Shays chest.  
The other mans hand was between his legs pleasureing him. He groaned, and leaned in for another kiss.  
Then Shay pulled him into his lap. Haytham nearly screamed. He wrapped his legs around the younger mans muscular body and they started moving.

 

_Someone protected by law may though_  
_pass for a friend,_  
_be like an animal, beyond law,_  
_be like it, and I’ll love you then._  
_Like a lamp suddenly turned off,_  
_don’t live when it’s what I want,_  
_don’t talk, don’t cry, don’t realize_  
_this solid prison,_  
_and within myself I’ll get it right_  
_that you can forgive: I’m a tyrant._

 

Two bodies moved like one.  
They were both near the finish, and they held eachother like the most precious thing in the world.  
The two tyrants fought for dominace.  
They were posessive, wanting nothing else but the other man and pleasure.  
The movements and the kisses were feral, filled with fire and need.  
They world stopped existing in that moment. The only thing that was still there was the two of them tangeled in eachother during the darkest hours of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem I used is Entirely and for Nothing by Lőrinc Szabó.  
> I don't own the translation, I found it here: http://www.magyarulbabelben.net/works/hu/Szabó_Lőrinc-1900/Semmiért_egészen/en/25617-Entirely_And_For_Nothing


End file.
